custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Malevok
Malevok, or Bleak as he is now known, was originally a Toa of fire, but after being mortally wounded his life took a turn for the worst. He was captured by a battle brood of Solemn, and then physically and mentaly altered him to become a servant to the Solemn Empire. Before his alterations he was a formidable warrior, but afterwards he was a terror on the battlefield. Bleak is currently a commander for the Solemn Empire, and leads his own battle brood in the war on Spherus Glyus. Biography Early Life Malevok was born to Ta-Matoran parents on Spherus Glyus, and so naturally had the element of fire. He lived in Jount City for most of his life, but liked to explore, and often left home for days on end just to do so. On one such adventure he discovered a cave, and went inside. After going through a few tunnels he entered a large chamber with strange writing and symbols on the walls that glowed blue. In the center of the chamber was a large stone with the same type of writing on it from the walls. The stone filled his body with energy, and he became a Toa. Life as a Toa When he returned to Jount City he underwent Toa training, and after that protected his city from Solumn attacks as well as doing missions for the Toa Kingdom. He quickly proved to be an excellent warrior, and became the captain of a team of Toa. His team went on many missions, but on one seemingly routine mission he was mortally wounded and his team was killed. The Birth of Bleak His mangled body was discovered by a battle brood who took him back to the Solemn Empire. There he was brought before the Gods of the Solemn who decided to enlist him in The Raiz, a project that created superior soldiers for the Solemn Empire. They tampered with his brain so that he forgot what happened in the battle, and increased his senses. His right arm, which had become severed in the battle, was replaced with a mechanical abendage by The Raiz scientists. After these changes to him, they gave him controlled exposed to the Energized Remnants Pool, and he became a completely new creature and being. The exposure to the pool not only granted him greater control over the element fire, but it altered his physical appearance so that he more or less resembled a Desan. In addition to this he gained the Desan's strength, stamina, speed, and energy blast abilities. After this the Desan trained him to be a better warrior, and brainwashed him to be completely loyal to the Solemn Empire. His name was changed to Bleak partly because it was a mandatory procedure in The Raiz project, but also an attempt from the Desan to further seperate himself from his Toa past. He was also told that his Toa team betrayed him in the battle that determined his fate, and that they were responsible for his destroyed his arm. He soon became mentally unstable, and devoloped a hatred for Toa. He made it his personal mission to kill all Toa on Spherus Glyus, and began obsessing over his own twisted fate. Commander of the Thirty-Sixth Battle Brood After his training was complete, and he proved himself in battle, the Desan made him a commander of a battle brood. They knew he was unstable, but his Crisil made him a tactical genius, and he was still clever despite his warped mind. He turned out to be the right choice for commander, as he won countless battles, and served the Desan without the smallest hesitation. Stats Trivia *Bleak was inspired by Darth Vader from Star Wars. *He is my third favorite MOC, right behind Marz and Vazok. *He uses the same mask as Toa Xarak. *Originally he was going to use a Huna as his Kanohi. *His theme is Taiji from the Death Note OST. Category:Toa Category:Fire